The Life Of Three Not So Average Teens
by yellowcardluvr08
Summary: This is my first fanfic. First the three make a bet and the loser is a surpise. Then a certain red-head girl goes missing and finally an unxpected romance is born! Please R&R rating is for late chapters!
1. Chapter One: The Bet

Chapter One: The Bet

Hermione Granger smiled as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. About a month ago Hermione, Ron, and Harry had made a bet on who could find information the quickest on the muggles' theory on the beginning of the world. Hermione of course had resorted to her favorite room, the library, to find her information. She was sure she would win and they would recruit 10 new members each for S.P.E.W. Anyhow, back to the present. Hermione laughed as she pictured her two best friend's faces when they found out how little time it took her to find the information. Hermione reached the common room and called out to her friends.

"Ron, Harry! Come get your badges and you sheet for new members!" Hermione yelled awaiting them to drag their feet and moan in disappointment.

"Hermione! Hello?! We are right here!" Ron shouted just as loud.

Hermione blushed deeply and then remembered what she was here for.

"Boys you are sleeping on the job. Why am I not surprised?" Hermione asked. As she studied their faces she became confused since the two had not groaned yet.

"What job? It's already done. Ha Ha! Have fun doing our homework now won't you?" Harry smiled.

"Our?" Ron asked, "There is no our Harry, only my homework will be done by 'Mione," Ron laughed as he walked away with a bit of arrogance in his stride.

Harry, after hearing about his homework groaned and was about to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Not so fast you two. Get back here right now! Let me see it please, I don't believe you two," Hermione's failure was slowly setting in. Since when did Hermione fail anyway? With the exception of potions that is.

Ron walked back and picked up a paper that was on the couch where he had been napping. His eyes quickly scanned the paper as he approached his best girl friend.

"What? How?" Hermione sighed wanting to ignore the truth, "Okay so this is correct information. My book proves it but how do you know that your source is reliable?" Hermione inquired.

"Because this 'source' is my dad!" The red head replied coolly.

"Oh..." She replied barely above a whisper.

How could she have forgotten? After all, who else other than someone who was fascinated by muggles would have a flying car? Hermione frowned as this feeling wasn't very familiar. That feeling was failure. How could she have been so stupid? Oh well, Hermione thought, at least I won't be too bored on week nights.

Hermione sighed and smiled at the same time, partly from happiness and partly from relief. _It was just my luck that this past week was the week where there was tons of homework every night?_ Hermione thought. The week was finally over, although it had felt like a month. Hermione had done Ron's homework and she was determined to never do it again.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down. The feeling that she felt, felt strange. She hadn't experienced it in a while, it was boredom. Today was 'Christmas Eve-Day' as her mum and dad liked to call it. It was cold outside of course and a new snow was slowly making its way down to Earth. Ron and Harry were in the Great Hall playing wizard's chess, she had no interest in joining them, after all the game was _so_ barbaric. It was too cold to go outside and Hogsmeade was closed for some reason as well. The librarian was on her winter break and enjoying it Hermione assumed. Dumbledore was to watch the students when they needed to go to the library and Hermione didn't want to bother him. _What can I do except for playing wizard's chess? I'm not tired and I certainly don't want to sit here alone, _Hermione thought.

Then, out of no where it dawned on her. Ginny! Most of Ginny's friends had gone home for Christmas break, more left than usual this year. Even Luna and her upside-down issue of _The Quibbler_ weren't here. With a new sense of energy and excitement Hermione left the safety of her dormitory to find her younger red-headed friend.


	2. Chapter Two: Hermione and the Case of th...

Chapter Two: Hermione and the Case of the Missing Ginny

_Okay, so if I were Ginny where would I be?_ Hermione asked herself. Hermione mentally scrolled through the place she could be. She could actually think like Ginny to a certain extent, after all they were like sisters (except for the bloodline). _Let's see... Ginny doesn't like the cold, except for when she's in Hogsmeade and she can't be there right now. The library is closed. She isn't in the common room or her dorm. What about a letter!_ Hermione finally came to the conclusion that Ginny Weasley just _had_ to be at the owl post.

Hermione walked quickly and to her luck there was no encounter with anyone. No Draco, no Harry, no Ron, and unfortunately no Ginny. As she reached the owl post her confidence wasn't too high especially when she didn't find her friend. _Okay well maybe she is the Great Hall._ So off Hermione went to the Great Hall.

Yet again the girl with the brown frizzy hair encountered no one except Professor McGonagall that is. Hermione waved and smiled at her Transfiguration teacher as she proceeded in her search. Finally, Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and she saw her two friends there.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said smiling, as Ron's bishop was destroyed in their chess game.

"Hey 'Mione. I see you're not mad at me anymore," Ron said coolly, reminding Hermione of her bet.

"I never said that," Hermione said not smiling on the outside, only the in.

Ron had nothing to say, and it was Harry's turn to move. Harry took Ron's queen with his own and smiled to himself. Ron shook his head as he ordered his knight to put Harry's queen in checkmate and Ron won. Ronald Weasley laughed to himself in triumph.

"So, have you guys seen Ginny recently?" Hermione asked as she tilted it slightly sideways.

The two boys shook their heads indicating that they hadn't seen the youngest Weasley. _Great just great! _The brunette said to herself as she exited the Great Hall and walked through Hogwarts' halls.


	3. Chapter Three: A Little Dot Called Ginny

Chapter Three: A Little Dot Called Ginny

_What in the world is happening to me? _Hermione asked herself. _Am I losing my touch? Hello!!! The Marauders map!_ Hermione was disappointed in herself. She thought about her stupidity and scolded herself on the way down to the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories.

"Alohamora," Hermione said sighing. _Couldn't Professor McGonagall thought of a more creative password? _The young lady thought.

Hermione smiled, knowing that she would finally be able to track down her friend. Hermione tucked a strand of tangles behind her left ear, although it didn't stay there too long. Her eyes darted back and forth as she got closer to her destination, Harry and Ron's living quarters. The girl went undetected as she finally reached it, the trunk. In this trunk Hermione assumed that there would be various things like school books, his invisibility cloak and most importantly for the moment, the Marauders Map.

Hermione reached the trunk and extended her arm to open it. She pulled on it. _Locked! Bloody hell! He did have a brain!_

"Alohamora" Hermione said and the trunk instantly opened.

_I take that back!_ Hermione continued. The brunette began to search for the map and to her disappointment couldn't find it. _Wait a second... Harry's cloak doesn't only make people invisible objects too..._ Hermione recalled this from an extra-credit paper she did once. She felt around in the wooden box, closing her eyes as she did so. She found it, or felt it rather, between her index and middle fingers. She pulled it up and much to her delight; a fair-sized piece of parchment fell from inside it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione said her confidence rising once more.

_No way! She couldn't be! Ginny would never be there, or would she?_ Hermione thought in complete surprise of Ginny's location.


	4. Chapter Four: Change of Apperance

Chapter Four: Change of Appearance

_I am sick of it! Just plain old sick of him! His crap, his insults, his looks, his pride, his attitude and all! I AM JUST SICK AND TIRED OF IT, ALL OF IT! _This 'missing' red-head yelled mentally. _Just remember, you're not supposed to be here, _Ginny continued.

In her right hand Ginny held a black bottle. Slowly she poured it into another bottle and returned it to its rightful place. Smiling deviously, Ginny checked for anyone and left the area.

Ginny held her breath to the point that she almost fainted, luckily she returned to her rightful house's common room and safely.

"GENEVRA WEASLEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione yelled at her, she didn't care if she had a right to or not.

"I-I-I've been-" Ginny stuttered trying to decide whether or not to lie to her friend.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO ANSWER, I KNOW!" Hermione tried to calm herself down, but she had been worried. Hermione began to continue a little bit below a yell, "Do you think I wouldn't use this?" Hermione held out the map.

"Mischief managed," Hermione muttered.

"I can explain I promise," Ginny said a bit louder now.

"Are you alright?" Hermione realized that she could have been hurt or something.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"Boy, I'm quite a motherly friend aren't I?" Hermione thought out loud. Ginny nodded.

"So? What happened? Just because I'm a bookworm doesn't mean I don't want to know..." Hermione asked with excitement.

"Alright, alright it started out with..."

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron screamed at his baby sister.

"Yeah you heard me," Ginny said coolly as she took another bite of her chicken at the Great Hall.

"Might I ask what the bloody hell you were thinking?" Ron asked.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," Ginny smiled as Harry arrived fashionably late to the dinner table.

"Guess what she did Harry!" Ron said slowly relaxing.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Well... I finally lost my patience. I was sick of it sick of it all. I was sick of him tormenting us all, sick of him thinking he's all that. I'm sick of him getting great marks in potions only because of his house," Ginny looked at Hermione and then continued. "I'm just plain sick of him so I decided to get revenge. Don't worry, its nothing harmless,"

"Two questions who exactly is him and what did you do?"

"Well, um, 'him' is Malfoy and I well... I put permanent dye in his shampoo, the spell proof kind. The colors are funny though it's the Gryffindor colors!"

"Wow I see that the twins really have had an effect on you. How did you pull that off, how did you find the password and such?" Harry inquired.

"It's not very hard to listen to other people's conversations. It took the password a lot of sneaking around, a silence and locking charm and that's it." Ginny stated proudly.

Ginny smiled imagining Fred and George saying 'Look our little sister is growing up'.

By now, Ginny's food had vanished (with no magic involved) and she suddenly became tired. She excused herself from dinner and headed upstairs to her bed.

Hermione smiled as well. Then she thought to herself, _wait a second, I never got to talk to her!_ Hermione shook her head and a few minutes returned to her bedroom as well.


End file.
